


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by SapphicSoapbox



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Brat, F/F, Light Angst, Smut, a sprinkle of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSoapbox/pseuds/SapphicSoapbox
Summary: Carmilla makes a mess. Laura gets angry. Then Carmilla gets angry. And we all know what happens when those two let their emotions get the better of them...





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Remastered because someone deleted all of my accounts. And if it happens again I'm just giving up tbh. But for now...ta-da! It's back! Set in season one after Laura already found out Carmilla was a vampire.

            “Carmilla Karnstein!”

 

            Carmilla dropped the washcloth she was using to wipe her face and winced at the shrill pitch. She did not think Laura would be back so soon. Not that she would have picked up their dorm room either way. At least if she had a warning she could have been gone at the girl’s arrival to let her cool down before showing back up. Now, with Laura seething at her from outside the bathroom door, she was trapped. The sink was running so she couldn’t just magically poof out of there in a cloud of smoke. Surely the girl already heard the water.

 

            Carmilla didn’t have the patience for speeches this early in the morning. She just got home from a late night study session, and she hadn’t even had time to change out of her corset in favor of some more comfortable clothing.

 

            A few seconds of angry shuffling goes by before Laura barged into the bathroom. Carmilla regained her composure and didn’t even glance Laura’s way. She continued wiping the excess blood off of her chin as if she did not have a care in the world. The chill in the air between them could freeze the sun.

 

            “I’ve only been gone an hour,” Laura started. “How did you manage to-”

 

            Carmilla cut her off, “Walking in unannounced is rude, cutie. What if I had been naked?”

 

            After cleaning the rest of her face, Carmilla turned her head to gauge Laura’s reaction to the suggestive comment. As usual, her face had turned the same color as Big Red’s hair. One would think that, after months of being roommates, she would get used to the banter.

 

            That was not the case. Laura began stuttering out the sentence that she tried to unleash earlier. Only this time it lacked the necessary conviction. Carmilla’s lips curled into a smirk as she tossed the washcloth carelessly onto the bathroom counter.

 

            “What’s the matter,” Carmilla teases. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

            Laura’s voice seemed to be caught in her throat, her mouth imitating a fish. Carmilla knew she had the girl flustered. Just like she wanted her. She had always thought the creampuff was pretty cute when she got angry.

 

            Carmilla strutted over to the girl, hips rolling from side to side in a sensual dance as she advanced. Laura, although wide-eyed, didn’t make a move to escape. In fact, she was the one keeping Carmilla in the bathroom.

           

            Whether Laura realized it or not, her body was blocking the door. Carmilla knew she could have asked her to move, but teasing her was much more entertaining. She cocked her head to the side after planting her body right in front of Laura’s, their chests barely touching. The look Carmilla gave her conveyed exactly what she would rather be doing than arguing about who made the mess in the dorm.

 

            Picking up the hair that flowed down Laura’s shoulder, Carmilla began twirling it between her fingers. When she spoke this time, her voice rasped barely above a whisper.

 

            “Hey, Laura?”

 

            The way the girl tensed at the use of her actual name was not missed by Carmilla. The constant smirk on the vampire’s face twitched. She relished in the power she had that made this girl so unnerved. Especially when the very same girl claimed to disapprove of Carmilla’s every action. Oh, what she could do if Laura just loosened up a little.

 

            After a long pause Laura finally squeaked out, “Yes?”

 

            Carmilla watched the bob in Laura’s throat as her fingers pushed Laura’s hair back, leaving her shoulder bare. The vampire’s canines ached at the site. Her fingers danced across Laura’s milky skin, gliding up to just under her ear, and finally tangling in Laura’s hair at the base of her neck.

 

            Surprised by the lack of resistance, Carmilla drew Laura forward so their lips were a breath away from touching. She was about to close the gap when an erratic beat drummed through her ears. Laura’s heart sounded like it was on the verge of combusting.

           

            She tried to search Laura’s eyes for some kind of reassurance, but they were shut tight, eyebrows scrunched together. That was not how Carmilla wanted this to happen.

 

            Figuring the only way to save a bit of her dignity was by sarcasm, Carmilla whispered, “You’re in my way.”

 

            Laura’s eyes shot open and, if it was at all possible, her face turned an even deeper shade of red. She immediately tore herself away from Carmilla’s grip, stalking off while muttering, “Stupid vampire.”

 

            Carmilla couldn’t help but chuckle at how quickly the mood reverted back to that of ice and fire. She followed Laura out of the bathroom and hopped onto her own bed as the tiny human ranted about the line that couldn’t be crossed between their sides of the room.

 

            Carmilla tuned her out in favor of putting Laura’s yellow pillow over her face. The line that they almost just crossed with each other was currently taking up much more of her thoughts than that of a stupid room.

 

            Even when Laura was berating her about irresponsibility, Carmilla found herself drawn to her voice. She did not realize how worked up she made herself while she teased her roommate. It was all too easy to get lost when she was tempting Laura.

 

            The yellow pillow was suddenly ripped away from Carmilla, leaving her in the suddenly blinding light of the room.

 

            “Are you even listening to me?” Laura huffed.

           

            The willpower Carmilla had been demonstrating just disappeared. Something snapped inside her. She wanted to go for the girl’s throat, and if she couldn’t do that literally, she’d just tear into her with words instead.

 

            “No, I haven’t.” Carmilla replied. “And do you know why? Because if I listened to every single thing that came out of your mouth, I’d go insane. Your incessant need to talk through _every little thing_ makes me wonder why I’m still around and why I can’t get you out of my damn head no matter how hard I try. You act like an impotent child who is incapable of understanding the gravity of her actions. Well, let me tell you, Princess, the big, bads in this world aren’t going to stop just because you ask nicely!”

 

            She hadn’t noticed that she was forcing Laura to step backwards as she was talking until the back of the girl’s legs hit her bed frame. With nowhere else to go, she was chest to chest with a seething vampire.

 

            Laura was stunned into silence. It was about time as far as Carmilla was concerned. She was overcome with such satisfaction that it overshadowed the nagging sense of guilt that was developing from her frightening the girl. Or at least, from her _thinking_ she frightened her.

 

            The rushed movement of Laura expressed nothing close to fright. With a simple side-step and push from Laura, Carmilla found herself pinned down between the girl and her bed. She had no time to make a snarky comment on her severe lack of personal safety because Laura’s lips pressed against her own.

 

            Carmilla had no explanation for what was happening, but she didn’t much care. All she knew were two things. One, that Laura was kissing her, and two, that she would burn in hell before she bottomed to a human. With inhuman speed, Carmilla flipped their positions and returned her lips to Laura’s before the girl could argue with the change in dynamic.

 

            They went back and forth like that for hours. By the time they were done, the mess Carmilla had made couldn’t be seen over the destruction the two of them had caused. Laura’s bed sloped from one of the legs having snapped, everything on Laura’s dresser was littered on the floor, a Carmilla-sized fist was imprinted in the wall, and the poor yellow pillow laid at their feet ripped into shreds.

 

            Laura hadn’t seemed to care much about the mess this time around. She snuggled her nose against Carmilla’s neck as she laid pressed against her side with one leg thrown over her. Carmilla had one arm around her as she laid on her back and supported the weight of the human. After a couple of minutes, the afterglow of sex wore off, and Carmilla was flooded with doubts about what the hell she just did.

 

            As if she could see the cogs moving in Carmilla’s mind behind her dark brown eyes, Laura asked, “Are you okay?”

 

            Carmilla opened her mouth, only to close it again and frown. She didn’t know what to say. Yes? No? Maybe? Let’s try it again just to see if sleeping with her roommate, and potential sacrifice, was as much of a colossal mistake as she was thinking?

 

            The angelic sound of Laura’s laughter stopped her pessimism in its tracks. Laura closed Carmilla’s mouth with a gentle finger under her chin then began kissing a path to her ear.

 

            When she licked the outer shell, she whispered, “Cat got your tongue?”


End file.
